


Aroused Analysis of a Heretic Leader - Val

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Analysis, Arousal, Aroused, Fetish, Fictional Religion & Theology, Kink, O2 - Freeform, Other, Outlast 2, Religion, Religion Kink, Sex, Video & Computer Games, heretic leader val, outlast val, red barrels, religious, val outlast, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy
Summary: Leader of the black flock, pit of sin and arousal.





	Aroused Analysis of a Heretic Leader - Val

"…Mmmnnnnhhhhhh….you have been a bad boy…no salvation will find you here….“ They groaned, dropping their hands to their collarbones, following their lines toward their arched chest, the deformed curvature of their spine making it sickeningly sensual, in a repulsive, yet shaking sense, ”…For if God did not spare angels when they sinned…“ Breath audible, ”…but sent them to hell, putting them in chains of darkness to be held for judgment…“ They nearly moaned, ”…Second Peter, two-four…“.

"Is this what you want?” They dropped their hands to their sides, gripping at the stiff bed they lay upon, tipping their head back, knees dropping to lay flat, “….blind…silent…servitude?” They asked, slowly closing their eyes, the blonde of their lashes meeting, pupils rolling around behind their lids before opening again, dilated, “Ahhh, I see…bloody hands…” Their eyes turned nearly black, as a shark after blood, “Then…Perhaps you picked the wrong woman…for the mother…she…she was not quiet in her sin…oh no…how she squealed like the pigs of wrath, legion and all…nnnmmmmmmhhh.”

Val made a low rumbling noise as their head fell back, hitting the mattress, and their hair flitted a bit. They arched from the bed a bit, not moving one muscle to fight what Blake was doing, their toes pointing, “…She…Mmmnnnhhh…She screamed like a woman possessed…and undulated beneath me…” They groaned, throat moving under those fingers, “…She hungered for my sin…” “Sss…She…begged f-for it…” They spat, tongue flicking at the male above them. Their thighs slightly spread, the thin of their robes not nearly enough to hide the growing arousal beneath them, the grind making the heretic leader groan low in their chest.

Their fingers twitched, but their hands did not move from their sides, “…h-her pussy ached…for my…absolution…” Nails pressed to the bed, they arched their hips, those words making them drip with sick need, “A-ahhnnnn….yes….” they moaned, “…as surely as the flesh burns at the very moment…unhh…of hell’s doors opening… ah, ssssss….mmnnnnnh.”


End file.
